I Know How He Feels
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Athena finds out about Will's new girl. Songfic TeenieWill


**Title: I Know How He Feels**

**Date: November 27, 2007**

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns SUPERNATURAL not me and Darcy belongs to the ever amazing SeerBlack**

**Song: I Know How He Feels**

**Artist: Reba Mc Entire **

**Summary: Teenie finds out that Will has a new girl, one that isn't holding him hostage in Canada.**

**A/N: Again short, but what do you really expect of songfics? Be prepared for a few more Reba songfics. I love her songs and they often fit so well with my girls and their lives. What does that really say about them? Their life isn't one country song but a few hundred different ones? R&R guys!**

"Come on!" Athena laughed dragging Darcy into the bar behind her. She'd been out hunting all week and had returned in time to catch Darcy on her way out. Darcy had stayed with Will's agreed protection from the other hunters at the resort so she could do some research of her own on old Yellow Eyes.

"Teen, why don't we just hand out in your cabin? There's no need to the bar." Darcy protested. After Teenie had left telling Will that they weren't a possibility he hadn't taken long to rebound. Her name was Lily, she was a sweet girl, hunter from Maine looking for a partner because she didn't like being alone all the time. Darcy had had a few conversations with her but tended to avoid Lily you don't befriend your friend's boyfriend's new girl.

"Don't tell me you've been in the library all week and haven't once spoken to any one here. It'll be fine, no body is going to mess with you long as you're in the good graces of the family." Teenie promised totally missing the her reasoning. That was when Will laughed and she spun her attentions around thinking he was going to greet her with open arms. Instead Lily was in his arms.

**When I heard that familiar voice**

**My heart stopped dead in its tracks**

**Across the room I could see him there**

**A ghost from my past**

**But he's too caught up to notice me**

**She must be his new love**

**I never dreamed that it would hurt this much**

**It's just**

**I know how he feels**

**How warm his touch is**

**Oh, how he feels**

**How soft his kiss is**

**And it cuts right down to the bone**

**'Cause I let him go**

**I know how he cares**

**How strong his love can be**

**When he believes its real**

**Oh, I've been there**

**(And) I know how he feels**

"You know what? You're right, let's go." Teenie said. "I think there's some coke in the fridge still." Darcy nodded closing her mind to the heart ache that was wafting off the blonde.

"And there's always Sammy to tease," she tried cheering her friend as she took her arm and led her back to the cabin. Autumn looked up the second they walked in and quickly removed herself from Dean's lap.

"What happened?" the red head asked something flashing behind her eyes that made it clear she'd go kick the ass of anyone who had hurt either of them.

"Nothing," Teenie forced a smile. "I'll go get those cokes." Darcy nodded and soon as the blonde was out of earshot she gave into the imploring looks of Autumn and Dean.

"Will's got a girl in the bar. He's had her for a few days now, but"

"Athena didn't know." Autumn finished.

"Yeah," Darcy nodded dropping into the arm chair. There wasn't much that either of them could do in this case.

"'ere ya go." Teenie grinned handing Darcy her coke. "So, you find anything good on the Demon?"

**As long as I kept him out of sight**

**I kept from goin' out of my mind**

**Tried to believe that leavin' him**

**Was somehow justified**

**But tonight there's no denying**

**What a love like his is worth**

**He once looked at me**

**The way he's lookin' at her**

**What a lucky girl**

**I know how he feels**

**How warm his touch is**

**Oh, how he feels**

**How soft his kiss is**

**And it cuts right down to the bone**

**'Cause I let him go**

**I know how he cares**

**How strong his love can be**

**When he believes its real**

**Oh, I've been there**

**(And) I know how he feels**

**And it's killin' me**

**Oh, I know how he feels**


End file.
